<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're mine and I'm yours. by MurderRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636020">You're mine and I'm yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose'>MurderRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona Drabbles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couple Outfits, Inadequate, M/M, Necklaces, Seokhan's Couple Necklaces, wearing each other's clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seokmin didn’t do anything, I was just being stupid over his necklace.” Seungcheol muttered and Jeonghan smothered a smile.</p><p>Or: Seokhan have a friendship necklace and Seungcheol is green with envy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona Drabbles [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're mine and I'm yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With those prompts, how could I possibly resist?</p><p>Credits to SeokHan's Couple Necklace.</p><p>Characters are their own, this be FICTION!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan and Seokmin had matching necklaces.  They weren’t exactly the same, they had their own birthstones on them, but they were from the same shop, the same designer and the same design, and they both had heart shaped gems on them.  Seungcheol wasn’t … jealous exactly.</p><p>Jeonghan had always been overtly demonstrative, the fact that they’d bought so-called ‘couple necklaces’ wasn’t really <em> surprising </em> exactly: Jeonghan and Seokmin were old friends, they’d grown up in the same neighbourhood and been close for as long as Seungcheol had known them.  It was just that Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn’t have any matching jewellery, and they had been dating for nearly two years. It wasn’t that he was jealous.  That wasn’t it. It was more that he...</p><p> </p><p>He was.  Seungcheol was jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Why had Jeonghan gone for something so obviously coupley that even their other friends called them ‘couple’ necklaces.  They could have gone for friendship bracelets or, well, Seungcheol didn’t know exactly, but not a <em> couple necklace. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol-ah?” Jeonghan whispered, nudging him gently, “why are you staring at Seokminnie’s chest like it’s killed your puppy?”</p><p>Seungcheol shook himself, whispering “sorry” back to him and refocusing on the conversation.  They were out with some of Jeonghan’s friends and their partners, they met up like this for dinner nearly every two months.  Joshua and his girlfriend, Grace were hosting this time, and Seungcheol usually enjoyed them, the food was good, the conversation was good, and he liked Jeonghan’s friends and their partners were good company.  But today, all he could focus on was Seokmin and the whole necklace debacle.</p><p>It was silly.  Seungcheol tried to push it out of his mind and enjoy the meal, it wasn’t a good idea to get jealous over something that silly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He thought he’d been pretty successful, Jeonghan hadn’t said anything else so he must have been at least partially successful, but as they changed for bed that night, Jeonghan said casually, </p><p>“Did Seokmin do anything?”</p><p>Seungcheol paused, halfway into his pyjama shirt and then pulled it down over his head, “No?  What do you mean?”</p><p>“You seemed angry at him?  Or annoyed? I don’t know, he can talk a lot, but he never means anything bad by it, you know?  He just gets chatty if there’s a silence, he doesn’t mean to irritate anyone” Jeonghan looked at him through the vanity mirror where he was taking off his jewellery.</p><p>“He didn’t do anything.  I’m not annoyed at him, I swear.” Seungcheol plugged in his phone and lay down in bed.</p><p>“Really?  You’re scowling Seungcheol-ah?” Jeonghan twisted to look at him, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s stupid,”</p><p>“If it’s annoying you this much it isn’t.  And even if it is, I want to know anyway. Your troubles are mine, remember?”</p><p>“Seokmin didn’t do anything, I was just being stupid over his necklace.” Seungcheol muttered and Jeonghan smothered a smile.</p><p>“Aw Cheollie-”</p><p>“Don’t Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said, cutting him off and turning over. Jeonghan stopped.</p><p>“Ok ok I won’t.   You know you’re the only one for me” Jeonghan said lightly, stepping into the bathroom and Seungcheol sighed.  He <em> did </em> know that.  Jeonghan made it very clear that he only had eyes for Seungcheol.  Whatever else he’d do while teasing people or trying to make him blush, it would never ever involve even the idea of him with someone else.  It was a very clear Jeonghan line. Seungcheol’s <em> brain </em> knew that.  His emotions however.  The heart has reasons that even reason doesn’t understand.  Didn’t someone say that once?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time Jeonghan was finished in the bathroom, Seungcheol was nearly asleep.  Jeonghan slid in behind him and stuck his feet between Seungcheol’s, like the evil demon he was and Seungcheol hissed, making Jeonghan laugh.  “I don’t need a necklace to show how much I love you Cheol” Jeonghan said as he squished his nose to the back of Seungcheol’s neck. It was also cold.  Seungcheol grumbled and Jeonghan laughed again.</p><p>Just before Seungcheol fell asleep he murmured, “maybe I need it” but he was asleep before he heard anything back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The next weekend, Seungcheol had only been home from Taekwondo for about half an hour when Jeonghan came back from brunch with Joshua, wearing Seungcheol’s college hoodie.  He looked, well, as amazing as he always looked, jeans boots and Seungcheol's hoodie.</p><p>CHOI was blazoned across his back and Seungcheol stared.</p><p>“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan came up beside him and Seungcheol stared at him.</p><p>“That’s my hoodie, you know that right?”</p><p>“Yeah” and that was all Jeonghan said about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Jeonghan came home from work with a box.  “I got this delivered to work, one is for you” he pulled out a pair of hoodies.  Two blue hoodies. On the back, in massive letters</p><p>‘YOON CHOI’ on one and ‘CHOI YOON’ on the other.  “I wasn’t sure which you’d prefer, but I thought?” Jeonghan’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.</p><p>Seungcheol walked over to him and kissed him.  “I love them.” He took the one that said ‘YOON CHOI’ and pulled it on over his shirt.  “I love it,” he had a massive smile on his face and Jeonghan leaned into him.</p><p>“You have to wear it now.”</p><p>“Of course.  We’re never going to hear the end of this, you know that right?” Seungcheol laughed into Jeonghan’s hair and the other sighed.</p><p>“I weighed it up.  Endless teasing or having my boyfriend know he’s mine.  It was an easy choice” Jeonghan wrapped his arm around him tightly and Seungcheol kissed him again.</p><p>“I know I was being silly, but thank you”</p><p>“No, you weren’t.  You’re mine, I’m yours, and when you doubt that I’ve done something wrong.  Love you, you know that right?” Jeonghan declared and Seungcheol hugged him back just as tightly.</p><p>“I know, I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Let me know what you thought in the comments below!</p><p>Rose x</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant">Come talk to me on Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>